


The Summer of Pokémon GO

by NiAdmi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Blanket Permission, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Genderqueer Character, Hint: It's Sasuke, I tried to keep it fluffy, Minor Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Pining, Pokemon GO - Freeform, to piss off an uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiAdmi/pseuds/NiAdmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what would be fun?”<br/>"What?"<br/>"If you came to my family's Thanksgiving."<br/>"Why?"<br/>"My uncle is going to be there. I want to literally glow rainbows. We should wear flannels. Come in snapbacks and bring our hoard of cats."<br/>Sakura should have known this would be a bad idea. You can't pretend to be in love with someone you are actually in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summer of Pokémon GO

“You know what would be fun?” Ino drawled, hanging backwards over the couch, throwing paper-clips at Sakura to get her attention.

“What?” Sakura said, not even bothering to look away from her computer, her paper was due at eight tomorrow. It was midnight, and she had been putting it off for the past two weeks. 

“Thanksgiving is coming up.” One paper-clip hit Sakura in the ear, she groaned and swiveled the chair to face Ino.

“That is completely true, and I am pretty sure whatever you have planned will not be fun.”

Ino sat up and smiled, ignoring Sakura sardonic humor. She knew the answer to her next question, and she knew Sakura would agree; mostly because Sakura had been complaining about her parents refusing to foot her plane ticket for a month. “Are you flying home?” Sakura just answered with a glare. “Brilliant, so you can come with me to my family get together.”

Sakura laughed, she and Ino had been ‘best friends forever plus infinity’ since grade school, and when the Harunos had moved to New York, they had promised to go to college together. Sakura ended up moving back to her hometown to keep the promise. “Not that I don’t love your parents, but any particular reason?”

“My uncle is going to be there. I want to literally glow rainbows. We should wear flannels. Come in snapbacks and bring our hoard of cats.”

Sakura grinned, “You do that anyway. The dictionary definition of WLW just has a picture of you.”

“I feel I need to up the ante this year. Come with me?” Ino pulled herself off the couch and got down on one knee, “Oh, Sakura, the bestest of the friends, be my fake girlfriend to piss off my homophobic uncle for three-ish days?” Her blue eyes were gleaming, obviously villainous. Wow, that was way too attractive. It’s hard being in love.

“Three-ish?”

“Thursday, Friday, leave on Saturday?”

Sakura pretended she had to think it over.

Ω

Ino borrowed her roommate’s car for the weekend, it was an hour and a half drive to the Yamanaka family house. Packing for the trip ended up dissolving into hurling clothes at each other, and loud laughing that turned into breathless giggles.

“To perfect my queer entrance to your family’s home, I have picked the finalists for the ‘Sakura’s Gay Outfit’ contest. You pick the winner.” Sakura grinned waving the two t-shirts in her face.

Ino propped her chin up for a better look. “Hard choice. But I’ll go with the ‘all your faves are gay’ one.”

Sakura nodded and pulled it on. “Farewell, ‘no one knows I’m a lesbian’, it’s been a long road.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

God, she loved her. Everything she did was so natural, and relaxed, and platonic, and it was driving Sakura insane. Every Time Ino fell into her lap, or cuddled next to her on movie night, Sakura stopped breathing. They’d been each other’s New Year’s kiss on 4 separate occasions. What did it mean when your gay best friend wouldn’t stop touching you? What does it mean?

It doesn’t mean a whole lot, and no amount of fruity cocktails and pining will change that. Despite the constant flirting, after being friends for so long, everything just started being platonic. That doesn’t mean Sakura was going to stop wishing otherwise. 

After loading the car, Ino had hugged her and giggled out that she loved her, while sitting down in the driver’s seat. “You’re shotgun, you gotta Pokemon for me?” She tossed her phone over to Sakura, “I haven’t got a Bulbasaur yet, so watch for those.”

“You are contractually obligated as my best friend to keep all Eevees I get for you on this drive.”

“Whatever.” Ino turned up the radio, and their drive started. Besides occasionally bursting into song, they drove on in comfortable silence.

 

_ I have to go pretend to be fake girlfriends with the love of my life for three days _

 

_ Haha, sucks for u, im going to be having marathon sex with mine, FAMILYLESS LOSERS FTW!! _

 

_ Ew. Don’t guilt trip me while bragging _

 

_ You love me,,, but how did it happen??? i cant believe you are becoming the Fake Girlfriend™ trope honestly babe what even is ur life _

 

_ She wants to annoy her uncle, apparently he quotes the bible to her whenever theyre in the same vicinity, and she now has sticky notes of bible quotes to retaliate with, and she’s also bringing me for the e x t r a g a y _

 

_ Ooooo fun u should have invited Saucecakes n I, we’d have been great, they could have done that thing where they insult people and theyre never sure if theyve actually been insulted or not _

 

_ You should have told that to Ino before she dragged me with her _

 

_ You liar, u are absolutely taking advantage of this, kiss her lots for me xoxo kks? _

 

_ You literally used ‘you’ in that sentence, it’s two extra letters, how much work could that take you? _

 

_ You cant avoid questions from your besty _

 

_ Yeah, I am absolutely going to take advantage, because I’m a terrible person and going to hell _

 

_ Youre an atheist _

 

_ Agnostic _

 

_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _

 

_ I’m going now, you’re irritating me _

 

_ Fam, I’m an angel _

 

_ Tty never again _

 

Sakura reopened Pokemon Go, and clicked on the Drowzee two steps away. “I’ve caught four Drowzees.”

“On my phone or yours?”

“Mine, honestly, I haven’t even looked at yours.”

“What if there was a _Bulbasaur,_ Sakura? _What if you missed a Bulbasaur_ _for me?_ ”

“I repent in dust and ashes.” Sakura drawled, looking out the window, watching as they entered the long driveway to the Yamanaka family house.

“Don’t use the sarcastic bible quotes on me, those are specifically for Uncle Inoshi.” Ino whined, wrenching the steering wheel a little so Sakura’s head smacked into the glass.

“You’re an ass, and I hate you.”

“Honey, we all know you fantasize about me at night.”

Sakura hoped we all didn’t know that. “Whatever, Ino, but you’re carrying my luggage in, you owe me for all this.”

“You got it.” Ino snorted, pulling up to the house. Sakura had a minute of panic when little kids came pouring out of the house screaming “AUNTIE INO”.

“You did tell them I was coming, right?”

“My mom, she laughed, so I think she probably didn’t tell anyone. She’s even worse than I am.”

“So, she knows we’re not dating?”

“Well… kinda, but I think she thinks I’m lying. She was all, ‘Ino, dear, I remember walking in on you two many times when you were teenagers, I know you’re dating, you can tell your mother’, and I was all, ‘We were practicing!’, and she was all ‘Sure~ just fake dating’. So you should probably tell her too, because she never believes me on anything.”

“You are literally whining about your mother being  _ too _ okay with you being gay.” Sakura said, this was her default guilt card, Ino’s parents had always been much more accepting of their child than Sakura’s own.

“Sakura, leave me alone, get out, we’re here.” The children had already grabbed the bags out of the back of the car.

“Sakura! It’s so good to see you again, I hope my daughter’s been treating you well? How was your drive? Are you staying all weekend?”

“Leave her alone.” Ino said, stepping out of the car, running a hand through her hair, god, she was gorgeous, did she try? Was she intentionally doing the model thing? She had to be. Sakura glared at her for a second, before looking back at Ino’s mother.

“I couldn’t wait to see you all again either, yeah, I think we’re leaving Saturday,” Sakura looked to Ino for confirmation, but she was already crouching and entertaining the three kids around her, “Yeah, Saturday. Is everyone already here?”

“Yep, you’re the last to arrive. I hope it won’t be overwhelming, there will be 10 at dinner, do you mind?”

“Nah, you should see my family reunions.” Sakura smiled, “But if I could have a place to put our bags, Mrs. Yamanaka.”

“That was fine when you were ten, but you’re such a beautiful woman now, call me Saori.” Saori smiled kindly, and took a bag from one of the screaming children, walking into the house. Sakura looked back at Ino, who was looking back with a rather amused look.

“Your mother just asked me to call her by her given name,” Sakura whispered in Ino’s ear, “What do I do? I remember her yelling at us when she caught us watching  _ The Shining _ , and now I have to call her by her  _ given name _ ?”

“Have fun with that,” Ino laughed, and they followed Saori into Ino’s old room, it had been completely renovated, made into a very minimalistic guest room.

With one bed.

Naruto would be thrilled. 

Sakura would probably die.

“You girls rest, and come out whenever you want. It’ll be your father and I, Aunt and Uncle Yamanaka, you two, and your cousins at dinner.”

“Awesome.” Ino said sarcastically.

“I know your Uncle can be a little conservative, but try and be understanding, he came from a different time.”

“Oh, I’ll be understanding.” Ino unbuttoned her flannel to show her mother the shirt under. “I’m sure ‘No one knows I’m a lesbian’ will make a good impression.” Sakura could see the visible effort in Saori’s face as she tried not to laugh, “And if you think this is good, you should see Sakura’s shirt.”

“You’re going to give him a heart attack.” Saori considered it for a second, “Go ahead and lay it on a little thick, getting Chiemi a new husband won’t be any trouble.” Ino choked.

“I love you so much, mom, you are a treasure.”

“Same to you,” Saori grinned as she closed the door.

Sakura collapsed on the bed laughing. “Your mom is crazy, she’s great. She’s planning her own brother-in-law’s death.”

“That’s cause she really likes his wife and kids. And she really doesn’t like how he treats me.”

“Whatever it is, it’s the best thing I’ve ever seen.” Sakura stared up at the ceiling for a minute, while Ino jumped onto the bed next to her, “You know what else is going to be weird?”

“What?”

“This is the first time I’m going to a Thanksgiving dinner where I’ll really be considered an adult. At my house, I still have to sit at the kid’s table.”

“You’re 22.”

“Kid’s table, Ino.”

Sakura looked over, “Do you think they’d miss us if we went to the lake?”

“Not if we don’t make a big deal out of it, there’s not a whole lot to do in this room, anyway, they took all my stuff out.”

_ There is so much we could do _ . Sakura sighed and sat up, “Yeah, let’s go.”

Ino called to her mother that they were going to the beach, “Will you take the kids, they’d love it and I think Chiemi could really use a break?”

Sakura gave Ino an uneasy look.

Ω

They ended up at the beach with four kids.

“It’s the kid’s table all over again.” Sakura whined, Ryou, the youngest of the four, had been chasing seagulls, and had turned his attention to the Canada geese.  _ He’s going to get killed, he’s making an enemy of Satan’s henchmen _ .

“Hey, it’s not that bad, come swim with me.” Ino grabbed her hand, and  _ why? _ She had that sunshine smile, and was looking at Sakura with that excited hope, and  _ why? Why does she do this to me? _

“Are you really dating?” Kaede was the oldest. Kaede was not going to live very long. Kaede was gonna get shot.

Ino laughed, pressed a sloppy kiss to Sakura’s cheek, “Yep, in love. Gay love.”

Sakura shoved Ino off, “That doesn’t matter at all,” she looked back at Kaede, “But, yeah, we are.”

“Isn’t it weird, though? If you’re both girls, like, how do you know who’s going to do stuff?” Kaede made a couple hand movements.

Ino snorted, “Are you really asking about our sex life?”   
Kaede rolled her eyes, “Not really, more like, what are the expectations of the relationship?”

Ino almost looked a little taken aback by the honest question, it wasn’t intentionally insulting or rude, but instead just sounded obliviously ignorant and blunt. “Like, look, when I go on a date with a boy, I  _ know _ he’s going to buy our tickets, or our dinner, or whatever, right? I  _ know _ who’s going to be leading the dance. Like, whatever you want to call it, gender roles, or traditions, or oppression, it doesn’t matter ‘cause that’s how it’s going to go, right?” Kaede explained, “So, what do you do?”

Sakura shrugged, “We usually go dutch, unless one of us doesn’t have money that day. I lead usually, because I’m taller, but when Ino wears heels, she leads. We both open our own doors, unless one of us feels like doing it for the other. If I want to carry her bags, I’ll do that, because Ino will absolutely never complain about doing less work.” Ino laughed and pushed her.

“Rude, I literally  _ always  _ carry in the groceries.”

“ _ When we go grocery shopping for your house! _ When I say, ‘Ino, come help me go shopping, I’m eating dog food’, you’re always all, ‘I’m buuusy, Sakura, I have  _ homework _ and a  _ life _ and I don’t have time for your ridiculous biological need for sustenance’.”

Ino turned to Kaede, ignoring Sakura, “Anyway! Kaede, we get along very well, and never once has the issue of who will lead in the dance been a problem.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think it would be.” Kaede sighed, and picked up her phone, started to tap and scroll.

“Then why’d you ask?”

“I don’t know, my dad thinks you’re just doing it for attention, and I shouldn’t give it to you,” she said, looking at Ino, “But you look happy together, I guess, and I want to know what to do if I get a crush on a girl.” Kaede shrugged, “I’m gonna go swimming now though.”

Sakura watched her with awe, “Young people are great.”

Ino sighed and collapsed back onto the towel, and into the shade, “We’re young people, Sakura, can you just not act middle aged for two seconds.”

“I thought it was funny that she said that you’re doing this for attention, because that’s absolutely what you are doing.”

“I’m not being  _ gay _ for attention. I’m just fake dating you for attention.” Ino said, as if that made everything better.

“Oh, you’re right, I’m so sorry, my bad, that’s perfectly okay.”

“Hey, and it’s not even really for attention, it’s to give an Evil Uncle a culture shock.” Ino sighed, and put her hand up, moving it around against the backdrop of the orange umbrella. “You answered her questions really well, though, I’m sure she’s all revved up for the lifestyle of the gays now.”

“That’s because we literally do everything she said.” Sakura pointed out, and regretted it immediately, did that sound like a confession of undying love?  _ Yes, Ino, fake dating? Don’t you think we should date for real? Very little would have to change from our daily life anyway? We could just add in some make out sessions, if you’re into that, and, I don’t know, get married? _

“We do kind of act like we’re dating, don’t we?”

_ Yes. We do. Why don’t we try it for real?  _ “Ino, we’re best friends, of course we do.”  _ See, you just dig the hole deeper for yourself, don’t you? You could have been flirty and suave, but no, just use the ‘Best friends can kiss’ excuse _ .

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Ino quieted down after that, and pulled out her phone, “I’m going to go Pokemoning, okay? Watch the kids for me, scream if they start drowning, or get murdered by the demon ducks.”

“They’re geese.”

“Whatever.”

 

_ Naruto, I’m an idiot. _

 

_ No ur a goddess, who told u otherwise i will kill them, for you babe, for you _

 

_ I was like “Ino, we act like we are dating on a regular basis” and she was like “Yeah we do, best friend, why is that” _

 

_ 1, Im hurt that im not ur best friend _

_ 2, You are an idiot _

_ 3, what did you say _

 

_ Ikr, what do I do? _

 

_ I said all best friends act like that _

 

_ Thats true,,,,,, _

 

_ What _

 

_ Best friends usually aren’t head over heels for each other though _

 

_ You got me there _

 

_ Ouch, bringing out the classic memes, but really, like dont u think if u just said, “Ino, bebe, honeycomb, light in my closet, I want to share gay pride shirts with you.” she might be cool with it??? _

 

_ I am pretty sure what she feels for me is pretty platonic _

 

_ Hw cn u be sure tho? _

 

_ Because one time she told me, “Sakura, you are my platonic soulmate.” Also, do you just randomly pick which letters to get rid of? Because it makes no sense _

 

_ 1, SOULMATE. SHE CALLED YOU HER SOULMATE AND YOU THINK YOU HAVE NO CHANCE. Me and Sassycats went around calling each other ‘brothers’ for years, before they were like, yeah, no im really gay and also really not a ‘brother’ exactly, and I was like cool, cause im really bi, and really into you _

_ 2, DONT JUDG3 M4H TYP1NG QU1RK _

 

_ Alrighty, Terezi, great advice, I’m going now, this kid is getting attacked by geese _

 

_ gO HELP THE POOR SOUL _

Ω

Thanksgiving, dinner the first night was actually really nice, despite the occasional comment from Inoshi (which Chiemi noticeably kicked his leg for, everytime). He was actually witty and nice if you could get past the layers of homophobia, racism, and general terribleness. Ino’s mom was so much cooler than Sakura remembered her, she put Ino’s Sticky Notes of Sarcastic Bible Quotes on the fridge and pointed at them every time Inoshi made a dig at their queerness.

Ryou, Rin, and Asahi all ate outside, and the rest were at the table. Seven at the dinner table. 

Ino’s father was pretty quiet throughout the meal, only occasionally complimenting a dish he liked. Kaede took this opportunity to come out as a vegetarian. Ino and Inoshi were glaring daggers across the table. Chiemi and Saori did their best to keep everything calm and polite. Sakura just shovelled food into her face.

 

After ‘goodnights’ and ‘sweet dreams’ were exchanged, Sakura burst into laughter, safe in their shared room. It only got worse when Ino looked at her like she was crazy. This was so surreal. “Ino, I love you, you know that? I love you so much, and your family ihe best, despite its conservative republicans.”

“Singular, republican, other than Uncle Inoshi, we’re all democrats.” Ino patted the bed beside her.

“What you have nothing to say about my confession for the ages?”

“I love you too, Sakura.” She knew to wait for it, because it was coming, “Best friends’ll stick together, right?” Ino looked dead serious, so Sakura nodded solemnly and sat down on the bed next to her.

“I hate him. And, I, I’m not sure...why it still hurts? I just want him to accept me, and not just for me, but, I don’t know, for the precedent? If he’s okay with his polysexual niece, he might be okay with his bicurious daughter? Or with his grandkids? Or whoever? I just want to change him? And every time it’s “you’re going to go to hell” instead and that just hurts.”

Sakura looked at Ino, not exactly sure what to say, but before she could, Ino went on, ”And I get your family reacted worse than mine, I get that. My mom has been trying to set me up with women since I came out, my dad literally sent me his old flannels, as a joke, and I love that. I’ve never had to deal with the feeling of people who are supposed to  _ love me unconditionally _ being disgusted by me, but to even have my uncle do it hurts. And I hate it, because I worry about Kaede, and her open-minded love, and I just, I don’t know.”

There wasn’t anything to really say to that, it was just kind of a factor in the life of Ino, and the best Sakura could do was just listen while she talked about it. Ino had listened to her cry for hours in the middle of the night after her terrible coming out experience. 

After a while though, Ino seemed done, and she looked at Sakura expectantly. “We should've brought Sasuke, they’d have destroyed him,” was the only thing she could think to say.

Ino broke into laughter, “Yeah, they would have.” She got a nostalgic look, and she stared back at the ceiling. “I used to have the hugest crush on them.”

“I know, you used to kick me every time they walked by so, yeah I know.”

“That’s because you liked them too, everyone had a crush on Sasuke.”

“Except Naruto,” Sakura replied dryly.

Ino laughed, “That’s true, I guess that’s why they got together. They’re good for each other. They keep each other grounded.”

Sakura nodded, and they lapsed into silence, thinking for a while. They were lying on the bed in the dark, still in the dresses from dinner. Sakura scratched at the fabric, “I’m gonna go get in pyjamas, and go get popcorn,” Sakura smirked, “You wanna watch Star Trek?”

“Hell yes, you know my trash self so well.” Ino pulled out her laptop, “Data or Bones?” she called to the bathroom.

“Bones, all the way, and not the reboots!”

“Whatever.”

Sakura came back with a bowl of popcorn, in a tank top and shorts, “Go get changed, I get to pick the episode.”

“If I let you pick, we’ll watch the tribble one for the thousandth time.”

“I promise I won’t pick the tribble one,” Sakura snickered, and opened up the list of episodes.

Sakura picked the episode and reached over for her phone on the nightstand. It was just past midnight. She had one text from Hinata.

 

_ Hi, I really don’t want to bother you while you’re on vacation, I’m sorry, but I Ino hasn’t texted me back yet? And I was wondering if you were okay? And safely arrived and all that? _

 

_ Yeah, hi, Hinata, we’re safe, and your car’s fine, if you were worried. _

 

_ I wasn’t!! I knew Ino can drive really well, probably better than I can, I just, I’m not sure. _

 

_ It’s fine. What’s it like having the room to yourself? _

 

_ Oh, I don’t, Neji is visiting. _

 

_ That’s your cousin, right? _

 

_ Yes. _

 

_ Oh, cool. _

 

Sakura wasn’t really sure what to say beyond that, she was a little awkward around Hinata, and she had always seemed a little scared of Sakura. But she was one of Ino’s closest friends and her roommate, so they spent quite a bit of time together. She shrugged, and tossed the phone back on the nightstand as Ino came back in the room.

“Is it a gay one?”

“It’s the Backrub one.”

“Oh my god.”

“I know, right?”

Besides the occasional comment on the show, they watched in relative silence, neither doing much more than picking at the popcorn.

Sakura liked these kind of moments with Ino. They were quiet, and peaceful, and domestic, and perfect. They just cuddled and watched gay vulcans and their captains. Ino was leaning on her shoulder and Sakura’s heart was beating so hard Ino had to hear it. 

She put her arm around Ino, and relaxed. She didn’t really watch the episode, she had learned it by rote, and could recite the entire thing. She instead watched Ino, she watched her breathe, and laugh, and point at the screen, squealing as the infamous Backrub scene came on. Ino got excited about everything so easily, and Sakura usually followed her lead.

Every once in awhile, Ino’s eyes would flutter closed for a few seconds, and she would look so at peace. In Sakura’s arms. 

How was she so perfect, look at her dumb blonde hair. They had dyed their hair at the same time, and she bragged to everyone that she was the reason for Sakura’s new pink hair. But she wasn’t. Sakura had been too nervous of her parents reaction the bright color, so Ino dyed her’s also, so they could face their parents together.

That was probably the first time Sakura realized,  _ Oh my god, I’m in love. _ Six years later and the feeling didn’t seem to be going away. She snapped back to reality when Ino snored against her shoulder. She gently pushed Ino on to the pillow, and eased the computer off her lap. She got up and wandered to the kitchen to get a glass of water before going to bed herself.

Sitting at opposite ends of the countertop were Ino’s parents, both with a glass of wine.

“Hey, Sakura, do you need anything?” Inoichi, Ino’s father, asked, as she stopped dead, surprised to see them.

“Oh, no, thanks, I was just coming out here for some water.”

“Go ahead, glasses are on the first cabinet on the right.” Inoichi smiled and waved in the general vicinity.

“Yeah, I remember. Thanks.”

She hoped they wouldn’t ask anything. She made it all the way to the sink before Inoichi said anything further.

“So, when did you and Ino get together?” he asked, Saori smirked from the other end of the counter.

“Um, everyone just always thought we were dating all the time, so I guess, one day it just became true? Sometime last semester, probably?” Sakura said quickly, avoiding eye contact.

“So, when Ino told me you were,” Saori paused for air quotes, “‘fake dating’ she was lying?”

Sakura jerked her head up, “Oh, um, no, I just didn’t know if she told, um,” she nodded at Inoichi, “you, sir, or not. Nah, we’re not actually dating. I think she just wants to give her uncle an aneurism.”

Surprisingly, Inoichi just shrugged, “I’m fine with anything you do, he deserves to be shocked out of his old ways. He doesn’t realise the world is different from when he was young. You don’t have to pretend your entire life anymore.”

Saori gave an odd look to her husband, “Yes, that’s all true, but are you sure you’re not dating?”

“Um, yes?”

“Why not?” Saori asked, looking genuinely bemused.

“Um,”

Saori pulled out a seat next to her, “Here come explain it to me.” Sakura looked to Inoichi for help, but he just nodded to the seat.

The Yamanaka's would be the death of Sakura.

“Now, why don’t you want to date our daughter?” Saori asked, patiently.

“Miss Yamanaka, I honestly have no idea how to answer that question.”

This time Inoichi answered, “Well, is it because you don’t think she is good enough for you?”

“I have been friends with her since we were toddlers, I don’t know how it is possible for you to arrive at that conclusion. I literally lived at your house for a summer.”

“Yes, but that was  _ before _ I knew both of you were into women. But you are. Both of you. And both of you are women. Both very attractive, queer women who love women. So please explain to me what is holding you back.” Saori swirled her wine around and took a slow sip before looking back at Sakura. Inoichi was staring at her with an eyebrow raised. Sakura was completely speechless.

“Ino likes you. You just need to give her a little nudge, because, as much as I,”

Inoichi interrupted with a, “we, as much as we love her.”

Saori rolled her eyes, and it looked so out of place on her, that Sakura had to resist the urge to laugh, “Yes, as much as we love her, she is more obtuse than a 179° angle, and I don’t think she realises it.”

Sakura still couldn’t find the words. She was struggling just to get air in her lungs.

“And I think it is quite obvious that you like her too.” Sakura choked on her water.

“Would you like a little wine, dear?”

Sakura swallowed, and cleared her throat, “Um, maybe I could just go to bed, and, um, think, on this, for a little while?”

Inoichi nodded, “Of course, of course, stopping badgering the poor girl, Saori.” Saori glared at her husband, but turned it into a smooth smile at Sakura.

“Goodnight, Sakura, and please do think on it.”

Sakura got no sleep that night, as she lay next to Ino, staring up at the ceiling. Thinking about the possibilities.

Ω

When Ino woke up, she sat up and stretched her arms over her head, she glanced over, “Oh, you’re already awake?”

“Yeah, didn’t get much sleep.”

“Sorry, did I kick?” Ino flipped on her side, propping herself to look at Sakura.

Sakura shook her head, burrowing farther into the pillows, “Your parents are crazy.”

“And you were forced to stay up all night thinking about how bizarre my family is? It’s been  _ decades _ , Sakura, you’re stuck with us now.”

She snorted and and just grabbed another pillow to cover her head with, “I’m too tired to understand what you are saying. I’m sleeping in.”

She looked at her phone, “It’s ten.”

“Well, then, I have four hours left of sleep, now go entertain the kids, or yell at your uncle or something.” Sakura grumbled, and added another pillow to her hoard.

“There’s a Jolteon outside.” Sakura could  _ hear _ the smirk in Ino’s voice, but it didn’t matter.

Throw the pillows off.

Pull off pyjamas.

Put on clothes.

Put on shoes.

“I’m ready, let’s go.”

Ino rolled her eyes, “I am wearing a bra and sweatpants. Can you wait like, four seconds?”

“EEVEELUTIONS WAIT FOR NO MAN.” Sakura screeched, already through the door, tearing through the house.

Saori was eating breakfast on the table, playing a game on her tablet, she waved to Sakura as she slammed into the stool.

“Ohhhh, pain, pain, I’m in pain. Wait, Jolteon!” Sakura had been playing the game as long as Ino, had logged over 100km, had visited a 1000 pokestops, and she  _ still _ didn’t have a Jolteon. Now! This would be rectified!

She heard the slamming of the screen door behind her, “Ino, I swear to god, if you take this from me, I will never talk to you again.”

“All’s fair in love and Pokemon.”

“I will legitimately kill you, I am not kidding. No, Ino, do not give me that look, I’m not kidding.” Sakura speed walking away, holding her phone right under her nose.

Ino laughed, all bright and happy, and Sakura actually looked up, just to appreciate it. She hoped Ino would always make that sound. It was loud and she snorted, and, god, she was so perfect. “Chill, we’ll find you a Jolteon. I’ll still whip you with my full set of eeveelutions. All over 1000CP.”

“Hell, Ino, go visit.” Sakura said, rounding around the house. A half second later she was on the ground. She gripped her ankle, and tossed her phone over, “Find it for me! I’m going to rest for a little bit, I think I twisted my ankle.”

Ino caught the phone, looking over Sakura a little dubious, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, find my Jolteon,” she snapped, still rubbing her ankle, and turning it in circles experimentally. A little sore, but she could still walk. She got up and hobbled back to the house, sitting on the porch and laughing while Ino scurried around for her.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going, you can go in and ask my mom for ice.” She glanced up to Sakura sitting on the porch and waved her hand dismissively, “Go be healthy.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, but went inside. “Back in already?”

“Kids these days just don’t have the stamina we did.” Inoichi said without looking up from his paper.

“I got sent inside to get some ice.” She pointed to her ankle.

Saori looked down, “Oh, I’ve got some peas in the freezer that should work.”

“Thanks.” She pulled out a chair at the counter.

“So, what were you girls doing?” Saori asked from the corner.

“We’re playing Pokemon Go, and there is a  _ Jolteon _ and  _ now is the time I trip _ . I can catch exactly four hundred and eighty two million Drowzees walking on a tightrope and climbing up mountains, but the second there’s a Jolteon I trip over nothing,” she thanked Saori for the bag of peas and held it against her ankle.

“I caught an Ekans on Tuesday at the office.” Inoichi said with a small smile, clearly proud of himself.

Sakura relaxed as the conversation progressed smoothly, with no mention of the awkward encounter last night. After a few minutes, Ino came in looking both immensely proud of herself and a little awkward at finding her parents and Sakura talking, “Guess what I got?”

Sakura jumped up, and Ino laughed, “What happened to the leg?”

“It’s fine now, show me! Did you get my baby? What’s their CP?”

“I vote we name it Sparky Sparky Boom Man, and I think it’s 700 something.” Ino said, shoving the phone back into Sakura’s hand.

“No,” erasing the name, replacing it with a nickname, “That is obviously too long and would fit a Flareon much better,” she grinned, and renaming Jolteon ‘Blitzkrieg’.

“Your names are too cool. Look at what a nerd this nerd is, this nerd is obviously not a Blitzkreig.”

“Rude, my nerd is awesome and is absolutely a Blitzkrieg.” Sakura said, not looking away from her phone.

“You okay now? Wanna go back out? There’s a gym, like, two and a half miles away,” Ino asked.

“A real one or Pokemon?”

“Both, actually.”

“Yeah, why not, my ankle’s doing fine now.” She turned to Saori, and handed her the bag, “Thank so much, it helped a lot.”

“No problem, have fun!”

Ino went to get her parent’s locker key, and Sakura grabbed her swimsuit, and shoved it in her bag.

As they were walking out, Kaede called from her bedroom window, “Can I come with you? I need 2 more kilometers to hatch my 10k.”

Sakura shrugged, “If you want.”

The walk was really nice, even if Ino and Kaede did most of the talking. Sakura zoned out several times, and just watched her phone. Once at the gym, it turned out they were all separate teams, Kaede: Mystic, Ino: Instinct, and Sakura was Valor. They mutually agreed not to fight each other, and they let Kaede take it over. “Go crazy, I’m going swimming.” Ino nodded, and sat down next to Kaede.

“We’ll time your laps,” she called after Sakura as she walked to the locker rooms.

A minute and a half later, Sakura gave her phone to the girls on the bench, with a “Catch some for me,” and dove into the pool.

Swimming was like flying. Ironically, underwater was the closest she could come to being with the birds. She was good, too. Not great, perhaps, but she’d been on the swim team all through high school. She swam across the pool with a smooth freestyle. 

She finally started thinking about what Ino’s parents had said last night, with a calm head. They were wrong, obviously, but it was encouraging that Sakura had their blessing. Not that she would do anything with it. The “pain” of unrequited love wasn’t actually as bad as books made it seem. Being friends was enough. It really was. The only thing that worried her was, what if Ino got a girlfriend? What if Sakura suddenly started coming second? What happened when Ino got married? Would she get married? Friends  _ is  _ enough. But it’s only enough  _ now _ . When no one else is in Ino’s life to move her down in importance. 

Is that really romantic love then? Sakura’s been in love with her so long she doesn’t even know. There’s never really been anyone else. She had passing crushes, on Sasuke, on Tenten, on her teacher in her senior year, who was the first lesbian she had seen, but no one lasted like Ino did.

So what does she do?

Nothing. Because even if Sakura confesses her undying love, Ino will have to turn her down, placing strain on their relationship. They would get over it, they would, of that she had no doubt, but it would make things awkward for no reason. So, really, what was the point of confessing?

Sakura came up on the opposite end of the pool, crossing it three times without air. She gasped out breaths greedily, and looked at Ino, expecting impressed applause or a wave. Instead, Ino was staring down, completely solemn expression.

 

She looked up.

And their eyes met.

And Ino got up, she walked out of the pool room.

And Sakura panicked.

And she pushed herself out of the pool.

And she grabbed a towel.

And she chased after Ino, all air gone from her lungs.

 

Ino apparently expected this, she was waiting right outside. Sakura grabbed her arm, and Ino didn’t look at her.

“What did you see? Ino, I’m sorry, Ino, what did you see, I’m so sorry,” she rambled. Ino didn’t look  _ anything _ . She was completely blank. If she looked angry, or sad, or confused, or something, Sakura would know what to do, there would be direction, and facial clues, but there wasn’t.

Ino shoved Sakura’s phone back in her hand, “Naruto texted you.” The texts. All the dumb ‘I love her’s and ‘love of my life’s and ‘I don’t know what to do’s, she had seen them. Sakura felt her entire chest constrict even further, her breathing shallow. “Look,” Ino swallowed down, then took a breath, “I’m just gonna go home, okay? And, I don’t know, think about this, okay? I need to figure out what I’m feeling right now, okay? I just… I’m gonna go home Sakura, you can take Kaede home later.”

Sakura could save this, she  _ could _ . “Ino, I’m, I’m so sorry, please. I’ll get over it. I  _ can _ . I just, I need us to still be friends, please, I didn’t want you- I didn’t know- I was just being so  _ stupid _ and I had a crush and, Naruto, and  _ just _ , I’m sorry.”

Ino just nodded and started walking back home. Sakura watched her best friend walk away from her as her body shook, in fear or anticipation, or  _ whatever, because it doesn’t matter _ .

Sakura turned around, and looked at her phone, Ino must have scrolled up a bit, because the text in the middle of the screen was,

 

_ I have to go pretend to be fake girlfriends with the love of my life for three days _

 

Sakura release a breath, almost relieved; at the very least, that wasn’t the worst she had sent Naruto. She scrolled back down to see what he had sent her.

 

_ Hows ur Gay Gatsby love <3<3<3 going? _

 

Sakura bit out a bitter laugh, which quickly turned into a choked sob. Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably and it all felt so  _ stupid,  _ it was so messed up and ridiculous, and did she just ruin the best relationship she had in her life? It was platonic, but it was so full of love and beauty and god, Ino deserved so much more than a desperate gender confused friend as her partner. 

She sat on the ground, just outside of the entryway of the gym, and cried.

It felt like hours, but it was probably only minutes before Kaede came out, put an arm around her shoulders, and helped her up.

She took Sakura’s phone from her. Then she nodded in the direction of the Yamanaka house. “I don’t know what happened, but we’ve got to go home sometime.”

Sakura ran her hands across her face, clearly away the tears,and through her hair, pushing it up and back, “Let’s go get ice cream first, I’ll buy.” Kaede gave her a sad look, but quickly assented, “You can lead the way, because I have no idea where I’m going, and just, yeah, go.”

They walked together, and Sakura had a feeling they passed several ice cream shops on the way, but she appreciated Kaede’s decision.

Finally, they ended up at a ‘50s styled diner, all Betty Boops and Poodle skirts. Kaede walked up the drive through, and ordered a mint milkshake, “What do you want?”

“Strawberry.”

“And a large strawberry, thanks.”

After paying, they continued walking around the town.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Ino and I weren’t really dating.”

“Yeah.”

“And, she found out I love her.”

“Well, is she gay?”

“Kinda.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Sakura laughed, “This may come as a shock to the sheltered straight girl, but not all gay people automatically like each other.” She felt a little cold now, a little emotionless. She wanted to just get this over with, talk to Ino, and have the rejection be done.

“I am almost positive she likes you,” Kaede insisted, fiddling with the straw of her milkshake.

“Tell her that.”

“She didn’t steal that Jolteon from you, if that’s not true love, I don’t know what is.”

“Well, thank you for the love advice, Miss Fifteen Years Old, I will take it to heart.”

“Hey, don’t be a jerk, I just bought you a milkshake.” Kaede sighed, and sucked at her milkshake, “You wanna go home now.”

“I can’t believe I’m being catered to by a fifteen year old, what has my life come to?” She gave an incredibly fake looking smile, and Kaede returned it.

“Well, at least I hatched my 10k egg on this walk, I got a Snorlax.”

“I’m so glad something good came out of this.”

Ω

The Yamanaka’s house was louder than it was the previous night. Inoshi and Inoichi were racing each other in Mario Kart and Inoichi had just thrown a blue shell. Sakura quietly cheered him on as Inoshi screamed abuse at the TV. Saori was watching them with a bowl of popcorn in her lap, yelling at both players to go faster. The kids were all begging to play. Chiemi placated them with ice pops and “you can play next time”. Ino was nowhere to be seen.

Sakura slung her bag onto the bench by the front door, and with a quick greeting to the family she walked into the room they had been sharing.

Ino was sitting on the beanbag in the corner tapping quickly on her phone. She jumped when Sakura closed the door. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

Ino put her phone down and stood up, Sakura tried to start with her apologies again, but was quickly interrupted.

“Do you lo-” she stopped, and changed the word quickly, “like me?”

Sakura gulped. She could lie, but what difference would it make? “Yes.”

“I mean in a romantic way?” Ino looked terrified of the answer.

Sakura wanted to back out, wanted to say, no, of course not, you’re my best friend, she didn’t want to make Ino look like that. She wanted to go back to being friends who weren’t painfully in love. She wanted to back out. She didn’t. They both knew the answer anyway.

“I know.”

“I think,” Ino swallowed thickly, “I think,”

Get it over with.  _ Get it over with _ . Sakura hurt and she wanted to cry, but she wouldn’t, she wouldn’t do that to Ino.

Ino looked so awkward, “I think I might like you too.”

Sakura’s jaw dropped. “Wha-”

“Wait, don’t talk yet, I need, I need to get through this, okay?” Sakura gave a stilted nod. “Okay, I was really surprised. And I was, I  _ am _ a little upset that you didn’t just tell me. I thought we told each other everything, and you  _ like me _ and you didn’t tell me. But, I’ve never thought about it before, but I think I might like you too? Because I, um,” she looked to her phone, “I talked to Hinata, and talked it through with her, I guess, and, Sakura,” she laughed, “apparently, I was painfully jealous every time you dated someone else. And, yeah, I don’t really like the idea of you dating someone other than me. And Hinata told me to get my head out of my ass and figure out my feelings, so yeah, I think I might li-” this time she changed the word, it was the other way around, “love, I think I might love you.”

“Oh.” She wasn’t sure if she was allowed to talk yet.

“So, if you want to try it out. I think we should do that.” Ino said the words all in one breath, as if they were damning evidence against her, but Sakura just started crying.

“Did I do something wrong, I am so sorry, I don’t-”

“No, just I came in here expecting you to turn me down, and I don’t know why I’m crying, I’m just trying to think.” Sakura realised she still hadn’t answered her question though, “Yes, yeah, I want to try something out.”

Ino laughed and they hugged and Sakura buried her face in Ino’s neck and breathed in and it felt so  _ right _ .

“I’ve cried twice today” she muttered rubbing at her eyes again.

“And it’s only four in the afternoon.” Ino snarked, and usually Sakura would have wanted to hit her, but she felt so warm inside. Like a blanket fresh out of the drier. She just laughed and nodded.

“I bet I could get you to cry again when I destroy you in Mariokart.”

“Oh, it is so on.”

Ω

They stumbled into their room after dinner, slightly tipsy. “God, do you even know how long I’ve loved you, it’s ridiculous.”

Ino grinned and pulled Sakura over to the bed, dragging her down. Sakura looked down at Ino and gulped, “You are so attractive, did you know that?”

“I’ve been told.” 

Sakura laughed, and leaned down, their lips touching so softly.

Ino bit her bottom lip and sucked on it gently, her hands slipping under Sakura’s shirt. It was like fire dragging across her skin, and she wanted more. “So perfect, and so long,” Sakura whispered against her lips. She started kissing along her jawline and up to her ears, whispering, “Ino, perfect, love”. 

The door swung open.

“I knew it! I knew it! Fake dating, ha!”

Sakura jerked off of Ino so fast she almost fell backwards. Saori stood in the doorway. Ino groaned. “Mom!”

“See, it’s not good to lie to your mother, or she will feel the need to walk in on your secret makeouts with your not-girlfriends.”

Sakura was bright red, watching the exchange. Saori laughed, “Goodnight. I’m glad everything worked out.” The door was closed again.

Ino waggled her eyebrows, “Wanna have sex?”

“We are literally doing nothing tonight.”

“What! Why?!”

“Goodnight, Ino.”

“We’re still cuddling.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Sakura flicked the lights off on her way to the bed. Ino had already crawled under the covers. 

As Ino curved around her body in the dark, everything felt perfect.

It wasn’t, because nothing could be. But it was close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.  
> [xx](http://www.nihiladmirari.tumblr.com)


End file.
